Candy Coated
by Miryoku
Summary: An odd conversation about a bag of sweets can make any CEO go crazy, especially having a sugar crazed girl in the room. SetoTéa oneshot. Rated just in case.


Yoku: Hooray! A new story with my two favorite characters! There will be some **OOC-ness** and some grammar and or spelling, so be prepared! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series nor the baggies of yummy sweets!

**Summary:** An odd conversation about a bag of sweets can make any CEO go crazy, especially having a sugar crazed girl in the room. Seto-Téa one-shot. Rated just in case.

**Candy Coated**

The sound of tapping banged against the table top. Next shuffling and a crumple of a plastic bag echoed.

Seto Kaiba looked up from his lap top towards his partner across from him. His eyes had narrowed and he was about to open his mouth to give the person some sass.

"Have you ever wondered how they get the m's on the little m & m's?" the voice interrupted.

Seto couldn't help but raise a brow at the statement. "I don't have time to think about such mindless questions…"

Téa Gardner looked at him with a look on her face. She had her right arm propped up on the table top an m & m tucked under her finger and thumb.

"So you've never questioned yourself why?"

"…of course not…"

The girl frowned. "But still," she paused inspecting the small treat with her good eye, "it's a wonder…"

Seto merely raised a brow tipping his front lid of his monitor with a finger. "About the m's…?" he teased leaning forward as he ran a clean hand over the piles of colorful candies sitting in front of him.

She popped the m & m in her mouth and nodded.

He looked away from her. "Hmm…" picking one up, he stared at the shiny shell. "It doesn't take a scientist to figure that out…"

Téa had to raise a thin brow at this. "What do you mean?"

There was silence while the Kaiba's clock ticked endlessly in the room. The windows were open lifting the curtains because of the nice spring breeze floating through.

The two left their project to the side and decided to sit back and relax. Seto decided to work on his company and Téa had pulled a bag of candy out and shared it between the both of them.

"Manual Labor…" he simply replied popping it in his mouth, chewing on it.

Téa blinked staring at him. "What do you mean?" she repeated the question.

He gave out several examples, "Hand drawing, sketching, pinning, calligraphy, etc etc…"

The brunette gave a look staring at the pile, "I don't know…" she replied grabbing a handful. "I mean one: that'll take forever and it's boring, and two: I wouldn't exactly call it a job…" she threw some in her mouth. "Although," she began inspecting the shell, "they do have nice handwriting." Téa looked back at him grinning. "Maybe you should apply for a job there," she leaned dragging one of his written reports.

He swatted her hand away before replying. "I don't think so…"

She half grinned at him and laughed. "Yeah you're right… I mean some of those people who would 'work' there would be half our age."

"What?"

"You know," she gestured with her hands. "Beady eyes and long gray beards, those types of people…"

The CEO suppressed a laugh. "You're thinking about bums working at an m & m factory," he ate another chuckling at the same time.

"What, I am?"

Seto shook his head trying his hardest not show a smile.

"I could see that."

'Hmm…' he brought his attention back to her. "See what?"

She grinned. "A smile!" she pointed out.

He half turned his face trying to not look affected. "You're delusional…"

The dancer took it as a compliment. "Hmm… maybe I am?" she bit in to another round of mini candies.

Seto turned his attention back at her. "That's it… Enough sweets for you," he began to scoop the remaining small groups of color away from her reach.

"Hey!"

He ignored her but had to lightly pat her hand away while she tried to sneaky grab another hand full.

Téa pulled back and sat on her bottom dropping the tiny candies in her mouth.

"Kaiba you're such a kill joy," she pouted placing her hands on her lap.

"Oh boo-hoo," he shared with a smirk, "You child."

The statement slowly sunk in.

"You jerk," she retorted with a playful but hurt expression.

"You friendship preacher," he pressed on while the girl glared.

"You ego manic."

He raised a brow, "Ego manic?"

A nervous laugh, "Opps, wrong person…" she stuck her tongue out.

'Right…'

He silently watched her turn her back to him. The sound of rummaging was heard on her side of the room.

"Now, what are you doing?" he crossed his arms over his chest while tilting his head.

Téa looked over her shoulder for a bit then slowly turned fully around.

"S!" she oddly smiled.

'Huh…'

Lifting her palms up, she suddenly proved her point. "S, Kaiba!" she swirled a circle around the packet. "Just how do they get the 's' on these little skittles shells…?" the girl placed a hand on her chin with a thoughtful expression.

Seto face-faults, 'Not again…'

"I'm thinking that they used a stencil and started to spray paint them on. What do you think?" she looked up at him.

The teen pressed a palm on his face and started to run a hand over it. He opened his eyes so that his blue-eyes glared straight across to her.

"I don't know and I don't care. Now give that me!" he stretched over his elbow resting on the table top.

Téa moved away from his prying hands.

"Hey, no way! Get your own!"

"Gardner!"

"Kaiba!"

His long fingers grabbed hold of the top plastic bag and Téa had leaned far back.

Seto moved his position so that he leaning far more in, his knee resting on top of the counter this time.

"Hand it over, Gardner!"

She threw a raspberry at him, "No!"

The CEO growled in frustration and tackled her. Téa let out an 'eep' and the bag ripped from the top.

The tiny fruit candy sizzled on the carpet with them lying on the ground.

"Uhh…" Mokuba stared at the two teens positioned on the floor; a light blush ran up his cheeks. "Seto… Téa…" he called from the now open door.

The male and female looked over at the boy then towards one another.

Seto lay sprawled on top of her, his face was at a very close range of her chest.

He had to push down the blush that was rising towards cheeks.

Téa didn't look to please. Her face was red as she tried her hardest to glare at him.

"Kaiba get off of me! Or are you actually enjoying the way your position?" she added 'sick-o' silently so he could hear.

He clenched a fist by the side of her head where her brown hair fanned out. He arched his back out just to glare down at her.

"Hell no!" he seethed his brown bangs flew down. "And I would if I could, if you could only more your damn legs," he tried to put it lightly.

She too glared at him and did as she was told.

The two separated and Seto stood up leaving Téa on the ground.

She sat up and glared at him.

"Um… Sorry for interrupting Seto but I heard you two arguing and I wanted know if you guys were ok…" the poor boy stated his eyes avoiding theirs.

"It's alright Mokuba…"

"If you say so Seto," he then ran off closing the door behind him with a click.

A few moments of silence pasted and the remaining pairs looked over at one another.

Téa picked at the ground and forced the blush down which was still stained on her cheeks.

"Skittle… Kaiba?"

Seto looked away, his own blush ruining his once 'cold' face.

"No…"

**THE END**

Yoku: Wah! I'm beginning to love this story! At first I thought it over and over at what should happen and this scene suddenly pulled out. It was too good to come true! But alas! It's suddenly over! But do not worry because there will be more stories. (Sorry if it was short as well…)

Gosh man! I'm sort of pissed right now. On account of the fact that I have so much homework to work on. Senior year sucks!

Another reason would be the fact that there is just too many yaoi and silentshipping spamming the site. No offence towards the many people who do like those stories, but there really isn't anything good to read anymore. That and the fact that I only like Azureshipping. (so do not flame me on this comment because it's my own damn opinion!)

And finally there is **Running In The Rain**. Many people may know about this story, but just to say I so have no inspiration in writing the next chapter!

I just got nothing in me right now! But don't worry I will think long and hard and chapter 8 will come out in the future, not sure when not sure how (oh wait maybe I do know how) but it will come.

Also more stories will be written and more one-shots will come.

For example another one of my Seto and Téa fics is nearly in completion and I have another idea for a romance story. A story can you believe that! So be readying for that, it's Seto, Anzu, and Joey pairing.

So in closing please read and review. Flame at your own will, but not for grammar and spelling because I know that I may have some (or maybe a lot) of those in here.

Bai!


End file.
